Carinhoso no jutsu
by Amorosos
Summary: Fic feita para a segunda prova relâmpago dos jogos de verão do MRS 2007.


**Disclaimer : **Os personagens utilizados na fic não nos pertencem.

**Carinhoso-no-jutsu**

E em um dia que o sol brilhava no céu e as flores ofereciam seu perfume, o Carinhômetro começou a se comportar de uma forma estranha... Ele começou a oscilar entre o bem e o mal!

Alarmados, Camarada e Caridosa observavam a estranha oscilação.

- Mas o que será isso, Caridosa? - perguntou Camarada, vendo a estranha movimentação no Carinhômetro.

- Não sei, mas talvez precisemos ir lá olhar.

Amado passava pelo local e se juntou a eles.

- De novo? - falou desanimado - O que será desta vez?

Amado talvez fosse fazer mil e uma indagações sobre o porquê da vida e da morte, mas foi atropelado por um bichinho que tinha uma vasta juba.

- É algo grave! Na Vila da Folhaaaaaaa!!! - Coração valente gritava e corria de um lado para outro.

- Vila da folha? - Amado olhou-o interrogativamente.

- Sim, parece que foi um menino loirinho que brigou com seu melhor amigo. - Coração Valente falou depressa.

- Amizades? - Camarada exclamou - Vamos, vou ensinar-lhes que os poderes da amizade vencem qualquer barreira!

Então, os três ursinhos foram voando baixo em seu carro rosa-bebê até a Vila da Folha. A primeira imagem que viram foram os quatro enormes rostos esculpidos na grande rocha. Logo acima das cabeças, viram um garoto possuidor de um tufo de cabelos loiros, olhando para o nada de forma pensativa.

- É aquele ali! - Coração Valente apontou e eles estacionaram o carro ali perto.

O garoto loiro se assustou, ficando de pé, pronto para uma briga.

- Quem são vocês? São membros de alguma vila secreta que pretende invadir a Vila da Folha?

- Calma, meu querido, viemos te ajudar com aquilo que te aflige. - Caridosa sorriu.

- Como assim?

- Vamos mostrar ao seu amigo que a amizade é a única coisa que importa na vida! - Camarada se encheu para falar.

- E vamos dar uma lição em quem se meter no caminho! - Coração Valente completou.

O loiro se aproximou do bichinho de juba e estreitou tanto os olhos que pareceu uma raposa. Logo em seguida, olhou para o símbolo em sua pancinha roliça e então...

- Um Kage! Que demais!

- Um o quê? - Caridosa perguntou.

- Um Kage! De que vila vocês vieram? - o loiro falou animado.

- Viemos da Terra do Carinho. - Amado respondeu cansado - Onde está seu amigo, então?

- Não sei. - ele suspirou - Foi embora com o Orochimaru.

- O quê?! Que maldade! - Coração Valente exclamou. - Seu amigo foi embora com o Orochimaru e não deu nem um pedacinho dele para você?

Uma gota passou na cabeça de todos os presentes nesse sublime momento.

- Orochimaru é o nome do homem que levou o amigo dele, não é de comer Coração Valente. - Camarada falou. - Diga menino, para que direção seu amigo foi?

- Ele foi para lá! - o loirinho com cara de raposa apontou em direção ao lado leste da Vila.

- Então vamos atrás delee!!! - Coração Valente exclamou, correndo para o carro rosado.

- Eu vou subir aí? - o garoto perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Somente se você tiver o coração puro, senão cairá. - Caridosa respondeu - Não quer tentar?

O loiro se aproximou receoso, mas Coração Valente lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e ele entrou de vez, sem cair. O leãozinho começou a guiá-los para a direção indicada.

- Quanto tempo faz que vocês se separaram? - Camarada perguntou.

- Seis meses. Treinei dias e noites para ficar mais forte do que o Orochimaru e derrotá-lo, para trazê-lo de volta!

- Sim, os poderes da amizade vão te deixar ainda mais forte e você conseguirá, junto com a nossa ajuda!

- Mas... Como a gente vai achar o Sasuke? - Naruto indagou.

- Isso só vai depender de você. – Amado respondeu.

- Como assim, 'tebayo?

- Isso vai apontar para onde seu coração mais deseja ir. – Camarada mostrou um objeto estranho, como uma bússola, mas cheia de corações.

- Mas que coisa estranha é essa?

- Isso é a bússola carinhosaaa! - Coração Valente explicou.

- Isso vai me apontar pra onde eu quero ir?

- Isso mesm... – Coração Valente se espantou de repente – Está apontando pra vila!

- Mas como? – Amado perguntou.

- Segundo o mapa, naquela direção fica...- Camarada olhava atentamente.

- Lamem... – o garoto loiro salivava.

- Ai minha santa paciência... Pegamos um garoto faminto. - Coração Valente se lamentava.

Depois de uma pausa de 45 minutos para o Lamen, os cinco encontravam-se novamente no carro-nuvem, seguindo na direção de antes.

- Concentre-se e pense na sua amizade que a bússola indicará o caminho! - Camarada falou.

O loiro fechou os olhos, mentalizando a imagem de Sasuke. A bússola começou a girar, até apontar na direção de uma floresta.

- É aqui perto! Estamos quase lá! - Caridosa sorriu.

As árvores foram se aproximando gradativamente, até que puderam divisar a imagem de um menino de cabelos negros e curtos, sentado num galho de uma grande árvore. Naruto pulou do carro em direção a ele.

- Sasuke! - chamou-o - Vamos, todos nós estávamos te procurando! Volte conosco!

O outro apenas ignorou o pedido.

- Não vai falar comigo? E tudo que vivemos juntos? Aquilo não representou nada para você?

- Vá embora daqui, ou eu vou te matar.

Camarada pulou do carro-nuvem, ficando ao lado de Naruto.

- Sasuke, você não era amigo dele? A amizade é o mais importante! Vocês devem ser sempre unidos e juntos devem lutar contra os obstáculos da vida!

- ... - Sasuke nada respondeu.

- Sasuke, eu fiz uma promessa... Você vai voltar comigo!

Camarada sorriu e se concentrou. Uma luz saiu de sua barriguinha. Sasuke tentou fugir, mas não foi rápido o bastante.

- Você vai se lembrar agora de que os amigos são uma dádiva e vai tornar a dar valor a eles.

Sasuke se sentiu estranhamente mais calmo. Lembrou-se de todos os bons momentos com seus amigos e se sentiu um tolo por ter fugido da vila.

- Naruto... Eu... - Sasuke o olhava e esboçou um sorriso - Meu amigo, me desculpe.

- Sasuke... Vamos voltar, todos estão te esperando. - Naruto correu em direção ao amigo e o abraçou.

- Essas coisas sempre me emocionam... - Coração Valente enxugava os olhos, ainda dentro do carro.

- Vamos, Naruto. Juntos venceremos todos os inimigos.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... – uma pessoa com uma capa de aproximou.

Todos se viraram para ver quem era.

-Você não tem força o suficiente, você é fraco!

- Saia daqui quem quer que seja, não há nada mais forte que o poder da amizade! – Camarada falou alto.

- Esse é Itachi... Meu irmão. – Sasuke foi, aos poucos, ficando mais frio.

- Esse baka é o desgraçado que deixou o Sasuke assim! – Naruto bradou.

- Sasuke! Falta ódio em você! – Itachi ativou o Mangekyou Sharingan, derrubando Sasuke.

- Você não irá derrotar a gente, sua imitação barata de Coração Gelado! - Coração Valente falou - Vamos lá ursinhos! – todos saltaram do carro.

- 5.

- 4.

- 3.

- 2.

- 1.

Várias luzes saíram das barrigas dos ursos, acertando Itachi, que caiu no chão.

- Vocês... Vocês derrotaram Itachi! – Sasuke se espantou.

- O poder da amizade é forte! – Amado falou sabiamente, numa pose que lembrava em muito o mestre Yoda.

Todos começaram a comemorar mais uma vitória do bem sobre o mal, no entendo, o vingador permaneceu silencioso, olhando estranhamente o irmão caído.

- Tudo bem? - Naruto perguntou preocupado.

- Me deixem... Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa... Algo que eu sempre quis fazer com ele... – Sasuke falou de um jeito sombrio.

- Sasuke... O que você vai fazer? – Naruto perguntou.

O garoto afastou-se do grupo e, a passos lentos, se aproximou de Itachi. Seu rosto estava sombrio e determinado, de modo como nunca antes visto. Devagar, como em um ritual ele pisou em cima do irmão e berrou.

- OWNED!

**Fim.**


End file.
